Auburn as her hair
by Munkman13
Summary: She means everything to him. If only she could see that. Jimmy crushing on Sarah but she might not feel the same. Don't like Don't read.


**Danny A. owns Ed,Edd n Eddy I own nothing, including this computer.  
This couple don't get enough attention.**

"Jimmy" She whispered his name breathless from his proximity. He stood close to her nearly touching. He moved forward again and she repeated his name.  
"Jimmy...wait..." He obliged and stood staring at her, her perfectly sculpted symmetrical face, her perfect fiery red hair, the perfect shape of her lips and mouth that he sees in a scowl far more often then he would have liked.  
Hardly able to contain himself he moved towards her again his hands going to her shoulders and beginning to pull her towards him.  
"Jimmy...please stop...just stop..." she said putting a hand against his chest and gently pushing him away her face downcast and her long hair blocking it like a curtain. Cutting her off from the world, cutting her off from him.

"I'm sorry." he said as he turned on his well polished heel and began to make his way out of her sixteen year old room and down the stairs. He would have testified to having heard a sniffle come from inside her room but that was as unlike Sarah as one could possibly get. Ed was sitting in the living room home for the summer from college. Double D still had a week left and Eddy was helping his older brother do some trailer shopping, that left the monobrowed simpleton to his movies until he could be with his best buds again.  
"So long Ed." Jimmy spoke as he passed the college boy who was to engrossed in his cheesy horror film to take notice of the immaculate youth leaving his premises.  
As Jimmy closed the door he heard a watery "ED!" come from inside. Perhaps it was his auburn haired angel chewing out her big brother for not saying goodbye to her best friend of over a decade.  
Best friend.  
How much more he wanted to be.  
Ever since they were young he had fantasized living a life with Sarah, her brashness and bravery was always a welcome change to his meekness and overall 'fluffy' nature.  
How he hated his lack of testosterone.

He reached his house very quickly, not difficult considering that they lived in a cul-de-sac of perhaps a dozen houses. He always made excellent time. As he reached his door he heard a rumble followed by a zoom as Kevin rushed past on his new motorcycle with a happily laughing Nazz holding on for dear life. Jimmy felt a flush of anger heat up his cheeks as the older children careened past. He had known Sarah as long as Kevin and Nazz had known each other and yet they were already speaking of plans after they graduated college.  
It. Simply. Wasn't. Fair.  
"Barbarians." Jimmy spoke snootily before going inside. His mother was humming away in the kitchen busy preparing supper. His father was watching a football game quietly on the couch his hands folded prim and properly on his lap.

His father did not look it but in reality he was quite the sports nut. And constantly inquired if Jimmy were to ever take up a team activity never fully comprehending that to his son working the fashion club was a team activity. To him at least.  
Putting on a brave face he walked past his father who gave a smile and nod that Jimmy returned, went through the kitchen giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and a hug from the side ignoring the flower and red sauce that would surely stain his robin egg blue turtle neck sweater. Before he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom where he promptly locked the door and fell face first onto his mattress that was no longer covered by childhood stuffed animals but instead with a single one he held closest to his heart.

Looking up he made eye contact with the buttons, his tearstained ones reflected back in the shiny darkness.  
"No I don't want to talk Mr. Yum-Yum." Jimmy said before curling into a ball with his back facing the stuffed animal. He felt as if nothing was right, nothing could ever be right. Not with his interests and looks. He thought not for the first time if he would be better off dead somewhere.

The world would most likely be a better place without the effeminate, girly nature of a sixteen year old boy who was in love with his best friend who was merely one of the prettiest girls in school. In fact in his eyes she was the most beautiful perfect creature that had ever graced the earth with its presence.

Ever since he was a child he had merely assumed that he and Sarah were meant for each other. It was the natural order of things. Kevin and Nazz had known each other first, the Kanker's had forced the Ed's to marry them twice already, Johnny and Plank were constantly seen together and that merely left him and Sarah. The rest of the world her including did not seem to see it that way.

Do to his shy nature and less then astounding physical frame everyone expected a different sexual orientation for him. His parents including. When he was young he did not see it but now he could remember the embarrassment in his fathers eyes as Jimmy's mother gave him Mr. Yum-Yum, he had of course offered to purchase him a football only to be rudely rebuked.  
When he was thirteen and the party was underway, the entire neighborhood even the older children attending, his father had taken him aside for a moment and asked him the most confusing question of all time.  
"Are you a homosexual?" Jimmy never even answered him, he had just gone back and sat beside Sarah for the rest of the night.

Merely because he enjoyed making dresses and being clean did not instantly translate into him being gay.  
He had nothing against people of the same gender being in love, he was simply not attracted to males. He was attracted to girls or more specifically, girl, or really Sarah. His beautiful protector. His best friend. Now probably not even that after the little attempt at amor went so horribly terribly wrong.  
"Tomorrow." He whispered to himself. There was always tomorrow to make it all better. At least he hoped so. If she was still speaking to him, or wanted to be around him at all.  
Jimmy, exhausted by his day fell asleep and didn't even wake up when his father came to fetch him for dinner.

It was late the next morning when he finally did wake up. His alarm on both his clock and phone had not rung giving him exactly five minutes to pick out a suitable outfit for the early summer day, make a artistically pleasing breakfast and get out the door to run to the bus stop. School still had a week to go before it let out for the children still in high school much to their general frustration. Jimmy was the last to arrive as Johnny was already whispering jokes to plank and giggling, Rolf for some bizarre reason was still in high school even though he had a full beard and towered over even the tallest basketball players, he was munching on some foul smelling sandwich with a gelatinous green goo oozing out of the crust.  
And of course Sarah.  
She was sitting as far away as possible from the other two, her backpack by her sandal wearing feet. Already beginning to get a tan from the early morning sun. With a nervous gulp Jimmy sat down beside her staring at his high heeled boots the entire time, frankly he wore them because it made him just a tad taller then Sarah not counting his cowlick that he still for some bizarre reason could not comb down.  
"Hey." He heard whispered from beside him from a thousand tinkling bells. "Hey." He responded nervously.  
"Look I wanted to say something to you...don't get weird on me okay?" Jimmy could only nod still staring downwards. He heard breathing and felt a shifting on the seat until he felt her lean into his shoulder...  
And place a kiss on his cheek.  
Touching it gently with his hand he could feel his entire face flush a dark tomato red. He wondered if it matched her hair.  
"You just caught me off guard yesterday." She whispered before leaning her head against his shoulder. Jimmy could smell her perfume, it was glorious. His smile remained on his face until the final bell rang for the day and the two of them spontaneously decided to walk home hand in hand.

**Yeah...in my defense these two don't get a lot of traffic. No hating on the whole he ain't gay angle I don't mean to offend. **


End file.
